1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baseboard testing interface and a testing method thereof, and more particularly, to a baseboard testing interface, on which a first connection interface is configured on a motherboard, and a second connection interface is configured on a debugging adapter, such that when the debugging adapter is slantly plugged into a memory slot of the motherboard, the second connection interface is contacted with the first connection interface in order to transmit the signals between the baseboard and the debugging adapter, and a testing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in the computer motherboard testing device, a debugging adapter with the testing and display functions is plugged into a motherboard's slot, e.g. an ISA slot or a PCI slot, to perform the testing and debugging functions on the motherboard.
A PCI debugging device used on the PCI interface of the computer motherboards had been disclosed in the “PCI Debugging Device, Debugging Method, Chipset and System Applying the Same” in the approved R.O.C. Patent No. 508490 (applied on Aug. 27, 1999 and published on Nov. 1, 2002). The approved patent comprises a PCI debugging device for debugging a system with a PCI interface. Wherein, the PCI interface comprises a request signal, a permission signal and an object ready signal, and the system has a debugging mode. When the system is on the debugging mode and the request signal is activated, the permission signal will not be terminated by the system. The PCI debugging device comprises: a switch circuit for setting up a to-be-debugged command signal; a system data display circuit, which is coupled to the PCI interface for displaying the data on the PCI interface and issuing a real-time command signal; a decoding comparator circuit, which is coupled to the switch circuit and the system data display circuit for decoding the real-time command signal and comparing with the to-be-debugged command signal in order to generate a same-command instruction signal; and a latch circuit with a reset input, which is coupled to the decoding comparator circuit for latching a trigger signal, so as to activate the request signal.
It is quite inconvenient when applying the PCI interface debugging adapter mentioned above on the motherboard of the notebook computers. It is because the general notebook computers are quite small, when it is required to plug in the PCI interface debugging adapter to the PCI slot to perform the testing function, the notebook computer's cover has to be removed first. Accordingly, it inevitably increases the operation's difficulty.